ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrooge McDuck (2017)
Scrooge McDuck is the one of the six main protagonists in the 2017 DuckTales series, voiced by David Tennant. Description Tougher than the toughies, smarter than the smarties, Scrooge made his money fair and square. Part mysterious billionaire, part adventurer, his wealth combined with his overwhelming confidence has bred an unpredictable nature and a belief that anything can happen & everything is possible if you're willing to work for it. His love of money isn't because he's greedy, it's because he knows how he earned each dollar; each coin is a memento of a past adventure. Biography He is a Scottish duck and is the richest businessman in the world. He goes to extreme lengths to save even small amounts of money, especially his Number One Dime. ''Early Life Number One Dime In 1877, Scrooge was a ten-year-old boy, working a shoe shiner in the city of Glasgow. One day while working, Burt the ditchdigger came with boots cemented in mud and hired Scrooge to shine his shoes. Scrooge worked and worked, shining his shoes until they sparkled. In return, the man paid Scrooge with a single American dime.The Great Dime Chase! Moving to America Proud of his hard work, the American dime inspired Scrooge to move to the United States of America, where he would eventually find his fortune. What Scrooge did not find out until over a hundred years later was that the dime had been given to Burt by his father Fergus McDuck, who also muddied Burt's boots and sent him to Scrooge. Fergus, being poor, hoped to teach Scrooge the value of self-reliance so he could make his own way in the world. 'Early Adventures' ''White Agony Plains In America, Scrooge met a woman named Goldie O'Gilt. The two of them went on a number of adventures together, including a visit to the Gobi Desert, an encounter with Portuguese pirates, and a flight over the Himalayas. During the Klondike Gold Rush, Scrooge and Goldie searched together for the Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains. Goldie attempted to steal the map from Scrooge, but they were attacked by a wooly mammoth, and half of the map got stuck between the mammoth's teeth. As trying to escape from the beast, the two of them froze into a glacier and spent five years in there. Goldie melted out of the glacier first, and left Scrooge heartbroken. ''Neverrest Ninny'' Seventy-five years prior to the series, Scrooge made his first million dollars and wanted to mark the occasion by doing something nobody has ever done before; climbing to the top of Mount Neverrest. He hired a renowned mountaineer, George Mallardy, to lead his expedition up the mountain. But due to Scrooge's inexperience and over-package on emergency supplies, Mallardy mocked him mercilessly. When Scrooge and Mallardy were tied together on a rope and dangling from a cliff, Mallardy insisted that Scrooge would lighten his load, but Scrooge refused to believe the supplies were still needed. Frustrated, Mallardy cut scrooge loose and he fell off Mount Neverrest so Mallardy could continue himself. A myth of this incident spread around, but it stated that instead of Mallardy trying to kill Scrooge, he tried to save him. Scrooge was branded "The Neverrest Ninny". The Good Life Scrooge was a very adventurous, outgoing and brave man, even in his older years. Some of his exploits include defeating a Rock Giant and carving a statue out of its leg and solving the mystery of the Chupacabra and swimming in a pile of gold.Woo-oo! He spent an undetermined amount of time in the timeless demon dimension of Demogorgana. In 1956, he captured a unicorn that he locked in his Other Bin. In the 1960s, he worked with the spy agency S.H.U.S.H., where he met Agent Bentina Beakley, who later became his housekeeper. In 1977, he found a mysterious Dreamcatcher. At a later point Scrooge decided to adventure with his sister's kids; his niece and nephew Della Duck and Donald Duck. He remarks that he's done 'about' everything in his life, from prospecting to treasure hunting and even farming chickens.Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken! The Golden Chicken On an adventure in a jungle, Scrooge McDuck, accompanied by his niece and nephew, Della Duck and Donald Duck respectively. The trio eventually came across an ancient city and temple, ruled by the mighty Montemplumage. Scrooge and Della make haste while they enter the temple, while Donald lags behind the group, making pessimistic quips along the way. While walking down a hallway, Scrooge came across a bird-like artifact in a cage. Della examines the artifact while Scrooge recognizes the bird as the greatest treasure Montemplumage ever owned, the Golden Chicken. Much to the confusion of the group, the chicken came to life and begins to attack the group. Scrooge deduces that the chicken was not Montemplumage's greatest treasure, but actually his greatest nightmare. The chicken begins to grow in size as it continues to assault Donald while Scrooge and Della try to come up with a solution to stop the being. Scrooge and Della uncover a room covered in ancient symbols. Scrooge was quickly able to learn what the symbols mean, recognizing them as the rules of a game and Della gets to work on trying to solve the puzzle. The two are able to solve the puzzle, but to their confusion and anger, it just seems to drop Cacao Beans from a vent located in a stone heads mouth. However, as Donald quickly realizes, the beans are magical and cause him to shrink after he eats them. Scrooge convinces the chicken to eat the Cacao Beans and causes it to also shrink. After several helpings of the beans, the chicken was small enough to fit in the cage. Sometime later, the trio are enjoying a train ride. Scrooge decides to keep the golden chicken as a keepsake. ''Un-dated Events'' Scrooge has apparently partaken in multiple rebellions in the past ; this presumably includes the demon uprising that Goldie O'Gilt started in Demogorgana. Curiously, Scrooge apparently has a history with Santa Claus, given his great displeasure at hearing his name. Webby Vanderquack has also listed Santa among Scrooge's greatest enemies. Other notable accomplishments in his life were conquering Plain Awful and finding the Lost Crown of the Mongols. At some point, he conned Grandpa Beagle out of the deed to Duckburg - since then, he owns the lands to the city and leases it for a small profit. At some point, Scrooge became involved with a long-running conflict against the sorceress Magica De Spell. Their rivalry seemingly culminated some fifteen years prior to "Woo-oo!", with Magica disappearing. Family Tragedy After going on numerous adventures together, Scrooge and his niece and nephew had traversed much of the world. Eager to find new places to explore, Della conceived of a spaceship called the Spear of Selene. As Della had recently laid eggs that would hatch into her triplet sons Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald was opposed to the venture. Scrooge, however, empathized with Della's desire and built the Spear in secret, intending to give it to Della as a surprise after the boys were born. Scrooge's plans went awry when Della discovered the Spear and took it for a test flight, during which he remained in communication with her. When she encountered a cosmic storm she continued with Scrooge's encouragement, but the ship was disabled and she was lost. Devastated, Scrooge launched a massive search effort, spending huge amounts of his own fortune and defying his board of directors in his determination to find her. Sadly, he never succeeded, and Donald-blaming Scrooge for his sister's loss-parted ways with his uncle, not speaking to him for ten years. 'Recent Adventures' Ten years after Della's departure, Donald Duck reluctantly asked Scrooge to watch his three nephews while he went for a job interview at Glomgold Industries. The three boys accidentally released a number of supernatural enemies in his garage, including Captain Peghook, the Deus Ex Calibur, the Headless Man-Horse and Pixiu, the gold-hunting dragon. The fight with these enemies revived Scrooge's adventurous spirit, and he took his nephews (along with Mrs. Beakley's granddaughter Webby) on expeditions to various places, including Atlantis, Mount Neverrest, the Pyramid of Toth-Ra, the Links of Moorshire and Ithaquack. Personality Once an avid adventurer, Scrooge started to slow down and began spending more time back at home, until his nephews rekindled his desire for adventure. Scrooge values hard work and integrity and continues to be a hard worker in his old age. He wishes to instill values of hard work and dedication to his great-nephews, as seen in "The Great Dime Chase!". Stern, yet kind-hearted, Scrooge takes great care in mapping out his paths, using the knowledge he has gained over the years to keep himself safe and out of harm's way. He is happy to impart his knowledge to others, provided that they are willing to listen. Scrooge can also be quick-tempered, especially where his pilot, Launchpad is concerned. His rival, Flintheart Glomgold also brings out his temper, though in a different way. Scrooge is determined not to let Flintheart ever take his position of richest duck in the world. Scrooge is shown to have an obsessive side, such as when he wanted to stop at nothing to climb Mount Neverrest, even putting the childrens' lives at risk to further his goal. Nevertheless, Scrooge will ultimately put the safety of others above his selfish desires. Indeed, his greatest shame is his failure to save his niece Della from her ill-fated space voyage. Scrooge is also very self-righteous; carrying great pride in the experience and capabilities that made him the legend he is today. He often states who he is to assert dominance or going into a challenge knowing he will achieve, this shows he has put himself on a mantle. Skills and Abilities Physical Prowess Scrooge McDuck is a very strong duck physically. With raw strength, he was able to defeat a Rock Giant. His strength and endurance makes him the only person able to dive and swim in gold coins (a skill later learned by his grand-nephew Louie Duck). Intelligence Self-described as being "smarter than the smarties", Scrooge has proven himself to be extremely intelligent on numerous occasions, from his business sense to his knowledge over ancient history. Scrooge has proven himself to be an adequate translator, able to read ancient languages such as Atlantean and the unknown language of Montemplumage's City. Miscellaneous Scrooge has many useful talents and skills, such as farming, treasure hunting, and prospecting. Relationships Family Donald Duck Donald is Scrooge McDuck's nephew from his youngest sister Hortense. About 10 years before the events of Woo-oo!, Donald went on many adventures with Scrooge, alongside with his twin sister Della. But after Delle disappeared with the Spear of Selene, Donald and Scrooge haven't talked to each other since then. Donald had never told Huey, Dewey, and Louie about Scrooge being their uncle. When Glomgold used Donald against Scrooge; to threaten his life to get the treasure of Atlantis Scrooge back down showing that he still cares. After Donald's home was destroyed, he is willing to move in with Scrooge and allows Huey, Dewey, and Louie to continue to go on adventures with Scrooge. Della Duck Della is Scrooge's niece from his youngest sister Hortense, they went on many adventures together alongside her twin brother Donald. They were very close as he saw alot of himself in her; with her firey spirit and adventerous additude. Although sometime over 10 years before the events of Woo-oo! she has mysteriously vanished and ever since then he has avoided Della's brother and children up but until the events of Woo-oo! Huey Duck Upon meeting his great-nephews Scrooge thought they were ordinary kids but then saw their potential. With Huey, Scrooge is very impressed by how smart and ambitious he is, this is very well shown in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! where they were both very determined to reach the top of the Mountain. And with the difficulty of Scrooge's stubbornness, Huey eventually gets through to him, which causes Scrooge to respects Huey's maturity and common sense. Dewey Duck During the events of Woo-oo Scrooge had a hard time remembering Dewey's name which frustrates him, which made Dewey desperate in trying to impress Scrooge but with his mischief, Scrooge only saw him as ignorant, impulsive and reckless. Though when he figured out how to escape Scrooge's opinion of him change to quick-witted and ambitious, and remembered his name. Louie Duck Scrooge loves his nephews yet with Louie, Scrooge has shown to be a bit short with him which is shown in the episode The Great Dime Chase! Scrooge is shown to be annoyed by Louie's lazy and spoiled attitude, that it made Scrooge want to teach him that hard honest work is the most rewarding. Employees Bentina Beakley Mrs. Beakley is Scrooge's no-nonsense house keeper, bodyguard, and closest confidant. She takes her job seriously and professionaly yet as his empolyee she is very honest and straight-forward. She often calls Scrooge out, she's the only person he really trusts. Though is still polite and respectful, and looks out for him and his well being. The two of them met in the 1960s, when they were both agents for the spy organization S.H.U.S.H. Launchpad McQuack Launchpad is Scrooge's driver to his many automoblies, while Scrooge can be annoyed by Launchpads dim-witted nature and clumsy antics he appreciates his loyalty, kindness, and helpful nature. Rivals Flintheart Glomgold Flintheart is the world second richest businessman in the world and Scrooge archenemy, because of Glomgold many failed attempts to out do him and kill him. Goldie O'Glit Goldie is Scrooge's underhanded ex-partner and on again-off again girlfriend. While they are very flirtatious with each other, they often trick one another with Goldie being much more selfish and mischievous of the two. She does however still seem to show a soft spot for Scrooge, as seen at the end of The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! when she chooses to leave Scrooge a clue to her next adventure inside his top hat. Appearances Shorts (33%) *Meet Scrooge! (Short) *Donald's Birthday (Short) Episodes (78%) Season 1 (78%) * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 3. The Great Dime Chase! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 7. The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * 10. The Spear of Selene! * 11. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! * 12. The Missing Links of Moorshire! * 13. McMystery at McDuck McManor! * 14. Jaw$! * 15. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * 17. From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * 18. Who is Gizmoduck?! * 19. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * 20. Sky Pirates…in the Sky! * 21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * 22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * 23. The Shadow War! Season 2 * 1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! * 2. The Depths of Cousin Fethry! * 3. The Ballad of Duke Baloney! Comics (33%) * Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken! * A Viking at My Door! Games * Disney Emoji Blitz * Disney Crossy Road Trivia * David Tennant said that in "every episode a new corner of Scrooge's past is revealed." * Much of Scrooge's backstory is adapted from the comics written by Carl Barks and Don Rosa. ** For example, his origin as a Shoe Shiner was lifted from the first story in The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. Video Quotes "Curse Me Kilts" - Scrooge McDuck “ "This is the dumbest rebellion I've ever been part of. " –Scrooge McDuck, The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! “''That man Claus is not allowed in my home! He knows what he did.'' |” –Scrooge McDuck, The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! Refrences Category:Ducks Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Clan McDuck